It Takes Times
by Buccikatt
Summary: It take times for one to overcome shyness - it takes patience. You'll learn if you aren't patient enough, you will eventually regret it.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I ever remembered was waking up to a glowing moon. It was speaking to me, he/the man in the moon spoke these words to me;

"_You shall be the __**Guardian of Shyness, Patience, and Regret**_"

"R-regret?" A voice came out of me not knowing or understanding what he was talking about.

"_You must guard these feelings, for they are all of importance. Patience is to overcome shyness and prevent regret. Shyness will cause one to not get into many troubles. Regret will likely stop repeated mistakes that happened before. You my dear, will be a Guardian._"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My first story, I hope you guys like it please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Just like how I woken up to Man in the Moon, a big- and I mean _**BIG **_man was towering over me. I can tell that this day is going to be different.

"Ha, ha! Manny say zat you are new guardian, yes?" I looked at man, blinked a couple of times then realized I felt very uneasy around these people who can first of all _see _and were complete strangers to me. I looked around the room I was somehow placed in. There was a flying lady with feathers covering all around her body, a typical teen but with white hair and is carrying a stick, the giant scary Russian man, and last but not least a very tall bunny. Now I confirmed why I was feeling strange. Not only did these people look weird but they were people who knew of me, yet I didn't have a clue who they were. They could see me! Oh, I never knew this was even possible – wait now I'm scared. How do they know me, and who is Manny?

"North, I think you're scaring her." At least someone knew I was afraid, the feathered lady flew towards me and as soft as she could she "Dear, the Man in the Moon told us that there was a new guardian who appeared. Is that person you?" _The_ _Man in the moon? So that's how they knew..._

"I t-think s-so."

"Okay then, what is your name?"

"N-na-name?"

"Yes your name ya gumby!" The bunny called out, obviously irritated by me, well at least I think so because during this whole situation he's been staring at me.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I don't have a name." I blushed, I-I kind of like his accent.

"You don't have a what!" Coming from the snowy-haired boy who seems to be trying his best to hold his laughter.

"Jack, ya heard her yourself, sheila here doesn't have a bloody name!"

"I did not hear her, she is too quiet for me to hear you know!"

"How was I supposed to know, why you –"

"Stop fighting! We must geev her name" the big man said, going in-between the two males. Everyone in the room now has their eyes on me, I feel the uneasy feeling returning. "Do you have request, uh any preferences? "

"N-no Sir…"

"Sir? Why do you call me such name? Call me North" The big – I mean North boomed.

"Ooh, I know!" Feather lady's feathers fluffed with excitement, "Dorothy! Your name can be Dorothy!" I shook my head, that name does not fit well with me.

Jack, as the bunny called him, requested the name Princess. They all watched to see what I was going to do, all I did was shake my head. "Aha! How about Michelle, I like zis name, lot of nice kids name Michelle. You like no?" Once again I shook my head in disagreement.

"Well it seems to me that none of ya can give sheila here a name!" The laughed as he said this.

"I-I l-like Sheila." My face is turning red again.

"H-huh!" They seem to give a surprised look.

"Ha, see I didn't even try and Sheila took a likin' to my name!" chuckled the bunny as he patted his chest with his paws with pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yippee chapter three is here!**

**I hope you all are enjoying the story, I know still have a long ways to go with improving, but here it is!~**

* * *

The heat radiates from the sun to my pale, porcelain face – unfortunately the heat is burning me so I turn over to the cooler area of the bed. I start having a flashbacks from yesterday...

* * *

"Ho, ho! Zee now you have name. Sheila it eez!" North boasted. A shy smile began to creep on my face. "Look everyone Sheila smiles and its thanks to Bunnymund, eez it not?" He turned his head to the tall bunny. I also look that way, when Bunnymund looked back at me I blushed then quickly turned my head. _So his name is Bunnymund, it's kinda cute._

"Okay now that is solved – do you know any of our names?" Jack asked me with wondering eyes.

"O-only the ones I ju-just heard be called out." Feeling bad about it I stared at the ground in fear that they would be upset at me. Bunnymund walked towards me and patted my back with his paws.

"It's all right Sheila, none of us expected ya to. Ya jus' got here anyway." If I didn't just have the reddest face in the world than I don't know who did. His eyes was so pretty – it was a green color, to be more specific emerald green. I gave another smile, this time a little more confident than earlier.

Later throughout the day I learned of everyone's names and their purposes for the world. There was North, he gives presents to the nice girls and boys; Toothiana or just Tooth, she collects teeth of children who had fallen out. She says it's important because that's where their memories are stored; Jack brings in fun; Sandman watches over dreams; and Bunny brings hope.

* * *

"Sheila~" Saying it puts a smile on my face, I know I'm younger than everybody else ( I'm somewhere around 122 years old) but that is still a long period of time without having a name.

I start advancing myself out of bed – one body part at a time. Unlike how the heat was burning my face just a while ago – taking my arms and legs out from under the sheets brought to my realization of how cold it was. It felt as if Jack came in here flying around with his winter wind. As I was heading towards the cooking area in my home, I stopped to look outside my window. Even though it recently rained hard last night – it was still a nice view. I'm guessing that one of the guardians came here earlier because I see foot prints on the ground. I wonder when they came.

* * *

Going through cabinets of food, I come to understand that I wasn't going to find anything to satisfy my cravings. Feeling defeated, I closed the last cabinet, trying to figure out what I was to do the rest of the day.

"Sheila, Sheila!" I sang out while rinsing the rest of the shampoo from out my hair. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around my body and stepped out the shower. I went to my room to get dressed, yet I stopped when heard Bunny calling my name out. Forgetting that I only had a towel on, I opened the door.

"There ya are, mate! We came here-" He stopped and stared at me- his eyes getting bigger and his nose twitching. Nervous from him ceasing in midsentence and the constant staring I spoke.

"Bu-Bunnymund? W-what's w-wrong?" His ears flattened down, eyes became closed and he pointed at my body. I looked down and started panicking.

"N-now S-S-Sheila I-I know ya dn't j'st go 'round na-naked all day." Not only was he stuttering, but his accent thickened as well.

"I-I'm s-so – so s-sorry!" It's bad enough that my voice is soft but now it's squeaking as well.

"I-it's okay mate. Ju-j'st go an' get dressed." With that said I ran to my room searching for clothes to wear. I put on my usual attire for when I don't have time to find any other clothing to wear. I put on my gold-ish plaid skirt with ruffles underneath, a t-shirt being hidden by a white long-sleeved V-neck shirt… And my hat.

* * *

- Bunnymund's P.O.V. –

Bloody hell! What was she thinking? I coulda just – ugh! What is she anyway? A human bunny? I saw ears on her head and when she zoomed off I swear I also saw a bloody tail! Why didn't I know about this yesterday huh? I woulda like to know, she looks all cute with 'er ears flopping about. Yes, I admit it, I gotta a bit of a crush on the sheila. It shouldn't be a problem, 'cause it's not like I was gonna molest the beauty!

Ah – Is that her? Didn't take Sheila too long gettin' dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**asdfghjkl**_**Omg I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update! So so sorry please forgive me *teary eyed* **

**I've been having some issues at home, Thank you for all of you that reviewed and faved! I hope you enjoy this chapter I know there's some problems in there I'll fix it up later!**

* * *

I looked up at the rather tall rabbit, somewhat straining my neck in the process. "I'm really, really so- sorry!" Tears beginning to form from out of my eyes of the embarrassing moment that happened a while ago. I can't believe I was foolish enough to put clothes on before opening the door. I could of called out '_Just a minute!' _or _'Hold on I need to get dressed!'_, but no, I went on and opened the door. I bet he's mad at me.

"It's okay there Sheila, ya the one who – well…" Bunnymund's ears flattened," Uh, ya jus' make sure ya have on clothes next time." His eyes was avoiding mine. I knew he was mad at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in a feeble voice. Bunny seemed to be pondering something.

"Hey, Sheila I got an idea," I blinked then nodded my head for him to continue. "I'll forget 'bout this…um…problem if you tell me why I seen you with rabbit ears." _Ears!? He seen my __**Ears**__! Oh no… "_And the tail ya gumby, I saw that too."

"M-my ea-ears?" I pointed to my hat. Bunny nodded. "A-and m-my tail?" Covering my face with my hands I thought 'why_ me?'_

"Can I at leas' see 'em, the ears?" I agreed to it; as I gently took off my hat my ears shivered, since their not used to being in the open…

* * *

**_- Bunnymund's P.O.V. -_**

What a beaut! Jus' look at 'em, her ears would be great inspiration for the colors of eggs. Gorgeous, their white with gold tints; of course with the designing and patterns brings out the best in 'em.

"What were ya, ashamed of yer ears or somethin'?" By the looks of it she did seemed like it. "Why? These here Sheila-" I fluffed one her ears, "are a sight to behold!" She blushed at my statement, smirking I patted her shoulder.

"Re-really?" I watched her twiddling her fingers.

"Yes Sheila, they are cute."

"Cu-cute?!" her voice squeaked. It was adorable the way she reacted, Sheila's eyes had widened quite a bit and her face turning redder than the color red itself.

* * *

**_- Sheila's P.O.V. -_**

I shifted uncomfortably in this chair of mine. Not paying attention to the display before me dealing with the Guardians trying to figure out why the heck Manny wanted them to get me. Earlier, after the dilemma, Bunnymund shown me his warren. It was beautiful, it made me even feel even more self-conscious than when I showed my ears to Bunny. I saw the collections of swarming eggs going here and there. It felt nice there; it was so quiet and peaceful- opposite from here in North's workshop…I want to go back to the warren.

* * *

_**- Jack's P.O.V. -**_

"Do you have a clue Sheila?" Tooth questioned. Not hearing a response from her we turned our heads in her direction, noticing that she fell asleep. "Aww look at that! She's so cute sleeping!" Tooth squealed in excitement. Sheila held such a calm, soft expression on her face. She seemed happy right now which opposed to when she's awake, at least when we first met her; Sheila was so scared and nervous, and so… well fragile.

"I guess I'll take her back home." That giant, overgrown bunny wasn't going to get another chance with her.

Beating Bunnymund to the girl, I picked her up and said" You had your turn."

"C'mon Jack, I don't wanna deal with ya right now."

"Well, neither do I. At least not with an Easter kangaroo. "

"What ya say ya –"North cut us both off.

"Ssshh, you do not want her to wake, no?" I guess we both agreed to that. "Bunny, you zit thiz one out, Jack wantz to be known to her az well."

Bunnymund never looked so pissed before, man I wish I had a camera right now. That face he is making is priceless, HA!

I watched the girl below me tucked in my arms, looking so calm…. I head off outside flying towards the direction I think is her home.

* * *

_**Okay here is a drawing I made of Sheila on Deviantart: **_

buccikatt/deviantart/com/#/d5qqtgh

_**The slashes before com replace with the dots please!**_


End file.
